


Royal Love

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Dom/sub, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Magical Cum, Master/Pet, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Size Thief, Slutification, addictive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: A letter from his parents telling him that with how much he has been avoiding Diaspro and not having found a proper woman to be queen forcing him to take up a Harem Break's Sky and while his parents expect him to listen to them he has something else in mind.
Relationships: Brandon/Sky (Winx Club), Helia/Sky (Winx Club), Nabu/Sky (Winx Club), Riven/Sky (Winx Club), Sky/Timmy (Winx Club)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 01.

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own Winx Club.

**Chapter 01.**

  
  


“ _ Dear Sky, _

_ My Son, it has come to mine and your mother’s attention of how time and time again you have rejected our aid in trying to find you a suitable wife/future queen. We have tried with Diaspro and from how things have gone it never seems to change with you, as such you have forced out hand into doing something drastic. As of this moment, you are no longer allowed to have only have one lover but you are to have a harem. The Royal Family line must continue on, and this is for the best as you will come to understand when you are sitting on the throne with your future wives by your side and heirs to the throne.  _

_ Don't try and work your way out of this one, this is a royal decree and a law that dates back to the times of old. You  _ **_will_ ** _ find those who you deem worthy to be your future Queens and mother to our Grandchildren.  _

_ We expect to hear from you as soon as you have gathered the first few. _

_ Love, _

_ Your parents.”  _

  
  


**CRASH!!**

That was the sound that echoed through the room, as the desk that had been on the ground went flying through the air and crashed against the wall before splintering into pieces that scattered all over the ground. “This can’t be happening, this can’t be fucking happening!” Yelled the teen male in the room as he growled and looked at the letter in his hands, eyes burning in rage. His hand was shaking, no his entire body was quaking in rage as he growled and snarled before with another rage filled roar he began to tear the letter apart the pieces falling to the ground in a small pile of scraps before being incinerated to ashes that he began stomping on the ground and kicking around to scatter them to the winds. Still holding his blaster, he tossed it aside and grabbed his Moon Khukuri he began to swing it through the air, not caring that he was wrecking his room or destroying everything in his sight. “Damnit!” Another slice. “Damnit!” Another. “DAMNIT!” Another, and another. 

He could feel his blood boiling, his entire body was shaking as he gritted his teeth against one another so hard that it felt like they were going to crack and a tooth of his was going to chip or break, he started slashing away at the wall not caring for the damage he was doing, he just needed something to vent his anger, something anything, he needed something to take his anger out and he needed it now. 

“What the fuck dude,” A voice called from the door as Riven stood there in nothing but a pair of loose jogging pants his well muscled torso still slightly wet from the shower.

The voice registered in his mind, and for a moment Sky still overtaken with his anger and rage turned towards Riven, looking at his friend while still drunk on his rage Sky could only think of one thing and one thing alone. ‘ _ Hello misplaced aggression.’  _ And without waiting he stomped his way over to Riven and slammed him back against the wall pinning him there. “You are going to help me with this.” He hissed, before he slammed their lips together in a harsh fierce dominating kiss. 

Shocked Riven did not take the chance to fight back as his arms were pinned over his head.

Pulling back from the kiss, Sky licked his lips smirking at the shocked look on Riven’s face. “Well look at that.” Chuckled the blonde. “Seems for once I actually got you to shut your mouth without a hassle.” Not wanting to deal with Riven trying to escape, Sky grabbed his bed sheets which he had ripped in his rage induced fit and wrapped them around Riven’s arms forcing them behind his back to keep him from fighting as he then tossed him onto his bed. 

Struggling after the bounce kicked him back into gear Riven tried to kick at Sky as he rolled over only for his legs to be caught and pulled apart roughly.

Grabbing more of the tattered sheets, Sky tied Riven’s legs up attaching them to the foot of the bed to keep them apart. “There’s that fire i’m use to.” Snorted Sky his hand raising up before coming down and striking Riven’s ass. “But I won’t be having any of that.” 

Riven’s fat ass jiggled in the confines of the Jogging pants because though the front was loose with the position he was in they were nice and tight on his ass.

Sky’s eyes were locked on to Riven’s ass, glimmering with small hints of amusement and lust as he continued to smack the magenta haired boys ass enjoying the sounds that escaped past his lips despite Riven’s best attempt at trying to not make a sound. “This is so therapeutic.” Smiled Sky as he switched to his other hand bringing it down right smack dab in the center of Riven’s ass watching as it bounced and jiggled in the confines of his pants, of course even with the spank Sky felt that it wasn’t enough, the fact that Riven’s pants were softening the blows made him question if it was really having an affect. “Need to change that.” He said grabbing the back of Riven’s pants and began to pull them apart.

**_Rip!_ **

“Now that’s better!’ Smirked Sky as the pants came apart at the seams, splitting down the middle before coming apart and exposing Riven’s round, jiggling, fat bubble like ass his cheeks despite having been guarded by his pants did have a slight pinkish-red coloring to them from how hard Sky had been spanking him. “Well damn, and here I thought it was just the pants making you look big.” He snickered as he smacked Riven’s ass once more watching both his cheeks bounce and jiggle. 

“Ok you had your fun now get the fuck off of me,” Riven yelled trying to buck Sky off him.

“What makes you think I’m finished?” Sky’s question had Riven paling dramatically, as he looked over his shoulder to see Sky grinning at him. “I am far from done with you Riven, see I recently got some news, some news that has made me really, really angry.” As he spoke, he began to strip off his clothes, starting with his shirt. Sky has broad shoulders with nicely developing arms and biceps, a somewhat wide chest with tan nipples and a thin waist, a faint six-pack set of abs. 

Paling Riven struggled twisting and turning trying to break free of the restraints that held him tight and kept him from fighting back.

“Stop squirming!” Snapped Sky, his hand once more coming down across Riven’s ass with a loud echoing smack. “Be a good little bitch and hold still.” He said as he stood up to pull off his own pants to show of his strong thighs and calves, a nicely toned butt, and an impressive 8-inch long 4-inch thick cock with 4-inch thick balls. “Behave and maybe I’ll treat you like a propper bitch.” 

“Fuck you! I will report you and you will go to jail,” Riven screamed tossing harder as he tried to get free.

Sky snarled at him as he slapped Riven’s ass once more, this time harder than he had before. “I was going to give you a bit of prep, but now? You can forget it.” Roughly grabbing Riven by hips, he lifted the boys ass up into the air, as he smirked seeing Riven still struggling and trying to escape. “This ass belongs to me.” He chuckled as he flexed his hips and drove his hard cock through Riven’s tight sphincter and deep into his unprepared Virgin ass and moaned as he felt the warmth, and the tightness of Riven’s ass squeezing around his cock as he tried to force it out. 

Riven screamed as he was filled with a cock his body freezing in pain.

Sky shivered, as he listened to Riven’s howling pain, watching as his head thrashed back and forth in obvious agony, he knew that Riven was too much of a tough guy to actually cry in front of someone no matter what was done to him, chuckling as he dug his nails into the boys hips he pulled his cock out of Riven’s ass and then drove it back in with the same amount of force he had used when he had pushed in the first time purring in bliss from the feeling of Riven’s ass spasming around his dick, he slapped Riven’s ass as he pounded away with unrelenting force brutalizing his hole with each thrust of his cock. 

Riven slowly was losing his will to fight as pleasure started filling his body and something made his hole tingle and itch like crazy.

The sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed through the room, as Sky continued to fuck Riven’s ass, listening to Riven’s shriek’s of pain each time he drove his cock balls deeo into his tortured hole, he wathed in sadistic pleasure as Riven’s body quivered and thrashed around as he continued to slam into his ass, pounding away as above Riven Sky was groaning and grunting as he continued forcing his cock deep into Riven smirking as he watched as the boy was slowly coming undone right before his eyes. 

Soon Riven was clenching and pushing back on the thrusting cock as he moaned out.

Sky nearly broke out in pearls of laughter, as he looked on watching as Riven seemed to be unknowingly pushing back against his thrusts, he was still in pain, but he seemed to be enjoying it on some level. Suddenly, Sky heard Riven mutter something into the bedding making him smirk. “What was that?” Sky growled slowing his thrust, but he still made sure to slam into Riven’s ass with unforgiving force. “Go on say it again and this time.” Reaching down he grabbed Riven by his hair and yanked his head back forcing the boy to go from a laying down position to now being forced to be in an upright position his back arched. “Say it again, louder this time bitch.”

“Please make the Itching stop,” Riven begged pushing his ass back on the cock and acting like a druggy desperate for a fix.

Sky had pulled Riven’s head back to get a look at his face, it was as if he had been transformed by some sort of spell, Riven’s face that had once been screwed up in pain had completely changed as his mouth was hanging open, tongue hanging out his mouth, his eyes were glittering with not just pain, but with desire and a hunger so intense that it turned Sky on even more than he thought possible, with a growl Sky forced Riven down and his ass up as he leaned over him and began rapidly pumping his cock in and out of Riven’s ass pounding away at his ass with great force his hips slapping against Riven’s ass which in turn were slowly turning his cheeks a darker shade of red as pain radiated from his cheeks from the force of Sky’s thrust. 

Riven was completely absorbed in the pleasure of being fucked by Sky, before with a loud moan he shot his load hands free.

Sky brutally slammed into Riven’s ass, jamming his cock in and out of the hole as he slammed in once more and he groaned loudly as he came hard, a burst of thick spunk erupted into Riven’s body in a steady stream his balls pulsing against Riven’s ass as he dumped load after load of his seed into the body under him. As he laid there, waiting for his climax to come to an end the situation finally hit Sky of what he had just done, and too who he had just done it too...and yet for some reason he couldn’t find himself caring, for some reason this felt..good...incredible even. As he looked down at Riven who looked drunk on the pleasure a thought came to him, as he recalled the letter that had driven him mad, he remembered how his father had written about needing a Harem of lovers not fairies, not girls but lovers.

As he came to this realization, he looked down at Riven again, and he smirked. “Oh Riven, you helped me more than you realized.” He chuckled as he lifted his head up and looked at a picture of himself and the other specialist. “More than you realized indeed.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Sky was sleeping, and for once he didn’t feel the overbearing annoyance he felt when he slept, nor did he dream-or have a nightmare-of being the king and being married to another faceless girl his parents had tried hooking him up with. This time his dreams had been peaceful, and surprisingly comforting and dare he say pleasurable. He wasn’t sure what it was he was dreaming of, but whatever it was had his cock harder than it had ever been and right now he felt as if his cock was being sucked, a warm, wet hole wrapped around it and a tight velvet like feeling was hugging, squeezing it for all its worth.

Unknown to Sky, his ‘dream’ wasn’t so much a dream as it was a reality, his cock was indeed hard as a rock and had been pitching a tent in his bed sheets, and the hole that was wrapped around it pleasuring his aching rod was none other than Riven. Upon having seen that Sky’s dick was hard and pulsating under the blankets, he’d moved eagerly so he could swallow the amazing cock, eager for more of the perfect seed it contained, his lips closing tight as he sucked with all his might and bobbed his head forcing the cock deep into his throat, while his hands rolled Sky’s cum filled orbs.

Slowly opening his eyes from his dream, Sky for a moment thought he was still dreaming as he looked down his nose to see Riven bobbing his head up and down, sucking and slurping on his length as if he had been doing it his entire life. Part of Sky wanted to freak out, to shove Riven off his cock and demand what Riven was doing, and why he was doing it. Yet, it was as he was watching Riven suck him off that the memories slowly began to come back to him of the previous day. The letter, his anger at his parents, the rage he had felt and the desire to take it out on something on someone and Riven...Riven being the one he had taken his anger out on by brutally fucking his friend and claiming him as his bitch, not only that but the idea that had came to him, the idea that after fucking Riven had given him the answer to his parents demand.

Bobbing his head faster Riven sucked and slurped around the aching shaft, his lips stretching lewdly.

“Well this is a nice little way to wake up.” Sky smirked, crossing his arms behind his head. Leaning back to watch the show before him, enjoying the sight of seeing the once proud, cocky, and arrogant Riven bobbing his head up and down on his dick like a slut. “You just couldn’t help yourself could you?” He snickered. “An eager little slut, craving my spunk so early in the morning? Well go on and get your meal bitch, and when you're done lick it clean.”

Doubling his efforts, Riven did his best to pull an orgasm from Sky.

Sky had to admit, for this being Riven’s first time giving head he was decent at it, it was obvious that he was still new to it and was doing all he could to get him to cum. He was slobbering all over his cock too much, not to mention Sky could feel some of his teeth rubbing against his shaft, and while it didn’t hurt, and it wasn’t uncomfortable it was a tab bit pleasurable. ‘ _ Looks like he’s going to have to learn how to give a proper blow job.’ _ Snorted Sky as he watched Riven desperately suck on his cock. ‘ _ Shame I can’t just cum whenever I wan-’  _ Shy’s eyes widened as his cock throbbed and twitched and before he could stop himself, he was busting his nuts right into Riven’s hungry mouth flooding it with his surprisingly thick and potent seed. “T-The fuck?” 

Moaning Riven’s body shuddered as he shot his own load just from tasting the wonderful seed flooding his gullet.

“ _ Something else to work on,  _ decent job bitch.” Sky groaned rolling his shoulders as he sat up, he had been in slight shock how he had easily come, he hadn’t been anywhere close to bust his nut and yet he had done so with just a single thought. ‘ _ Just how the fuck did I do that?’  _ He thought as he turned to look to see what Riven was doing, and his cock twitched at the sight and he licked his lips. 

Rolling over Riven spread his cheeks showing off the twitching hole as he started begging for more of Sky’s seed, shaking his ass at him and acting a bit like a druggy.

“And here I thought you couldn’t get more like a fucking slut.” Sky snorted as he moved, getting on his knees, his hands reaching out towards Riven grabbing him by his hips and dragged him back impaling his ass on his dick. Sky clenched his teeth together, as his cock twitched inside of Riven’s ass which spasmed around it. “For the love of-how are you still this fucking tight?” Snapped Sky slapping Riven’s ass watching his cheeks bounce as he slapped them again and started thrusting driving his length in and out of his ass just as he had done the night beforehand. His pelvis slapping at the magenta haired boy’s ass slowly turning the tan cheeks red with each thrust.

Riven was in heaven, his eyes closed in bliss as he was roughly fucked.

In and out in and out, Sky’s hard length slammed into his ass, balls slapping against his cheeks as he continued to drive his dick in penetrating deep inside of Riven, hands gripping his waist as he forced his ass up higher as he was almost mounting Riven’s ass which bucked back against his thrusts as his legs spread apart to welcome Sky’s hard aching cock into his hole. “Fuck, a cocky hungry bitch and a cum hungry one! I found myself the perfect little whore.” Groaned Sky slapping Riven’s ass once more. 

Riven howled in pleasure, his hole tightening up in an attempt to milk an orgasm from the blond stud that was going to town on his hole using it as a personal Onahole.

Each thrust had Sky pressing on something in him, his cock throbbing in response to each brush against it. His cock flailed wildly between them, ropes of pre coating him and Sky's torsos. He could feel Sky's teeth still digging into his neck, the mix of pain and pleasure pushing him closer and closer to the edge of release. But the moment Sky's hands moved between them, grabbing a nipple and giving it a hard twist, mixed with Sky's thrusting into him at the exact right angle, he was shoved past the point of no return. 

Screaming in pleasure Riven shot his load over the bed below him as his hole squeezed tightly around the thrusting cock pleas and begs for Sky’s cum spilling from his mouth.

“Well, you’ve managed to entertain me, and your cunt felt good so far.” He smirked as he pulled out and jammed his dick back into his ass and his balls pulled upward and he groaned once more shoving his dick in as he came with a literal tidal wave of thick, hot seed  _ gushing _ into his ass, the thick hot spunk once more filled Riven’s ass giving him the sensation and what he desired all along letting the violet haired boy get the seed inside of him. “You wanted it right bitch better enjoy it!” 

Riven fell forward drooling as his hole was filled with the addictive liquid, his mind going white and his devotion to his Prince growing even greater.

**~Scene Break~**

Riven had discovered he could barely go a few hours without swallowing Sky’s cum, so being the genius he is, Sky filled several Canisters with his thick seed and told Riven to hit the gym that his main job was to stay as perfectly fit as possible.

  
  


After doing a tiring workout Riven hit the shower leaving the bottle of cum sitting outside the shower unaware of Brandon coming in to do a workout. Upon noticing the bottle he figured one of the guys got some new protein shakes and picking it up he marveled at how warm it felt to the touch.

“Huh, must be a new drink of Riven’s.” Said Brandon as he looked at the bottle, he opened it up and peered inside frowning as he saw the thick almost milk like substance that was inside of the bottle. He’d seen plenty of different types of drinks, both for sports and for helping with muscle growth for workouts. Yet this one type was different, sure it looked almost like a bottle of muscle growth he had seen before, but this was different not to mention the smell he got from sniffing it was odd. It didn’t smell ...wrong, but it smelled pungent, thick, almost heavy kind of thick. Shrugging his shoulders, he tilted his head back opening his mouth and tilted the bottle back letting the thick milk like liquid spill out from the bottle and let it land on his tongue. 

The moment it landed on his tongue, he let it slide all the way back down and swirled it around in his mouth wanting to get a taste of it. It was ….strong, it had a strange taste to it, almost spicy? Sweet? He couldn’t place the flavor, but the closest he could describe it would be it tasted almost like cinnamon that was the closest thing he could use to compare it to, it tasted much like cinnamon. “Eh, can’t be too picky.” He said opening his mouth and taking another swig of the “Sports drink” completely unaware of what he was truly drinking. Of course, he had only meant to taste Riven’s “sports drink” knowing how much the dark haired teen didn’t like to share his stuff, so he only wanted to take a small drink.

That wasn’t the case, as the more he drank from the bottle the more he found himself unable to stop drinking it. Slowly the once awkward cinnamon tasting concoction was growing on him, and not only was it growing on him, but he himself was growing ..warmer. With each sip of the bottle, each time the drink touched his tongue, sliding down his throat and into his stomach the warmth would start there and then it would spread outward to the rest of his body. He couldn’t stop himself, he couldn’t-no he didn’t want to stop drinking it more and more liquid pleasure filled him and unknown to Brandon his cock was slowly inflating, growing harder and harder in his basketball shorts to the point it was straining inside of his jock forming a tent with a perfect outline of his cock which was soon leaking staining his jock and shorts with his pre, his cheeks gained a red flush and his eyes were slowly growing glossy. 

He only stopped, when he noticed something. To his horror, he found that he had completely drained the bottle dry, not a single drop left. “No..no.” He said turning the bottle upside down, he had to have more, he needed to have more ...but how could he get it?


End file.
